


Wedding Day

by MovieWocher



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Jade's about to get married., Perrie is the maid of honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: Jade is getting married and all members of Little Mix were part of her entourage. Perrie of course held the highest honor of being the Maid of Honor. She organized her bridal shower, helped her plan out the wedding, and planned for sleepover the night before the wedding. All her close family and friends were there, all her favorite tea and biscuits. It was perfect. Well, it would have been if Perrie actually showed up.





	Wedding Day

It was bound to happen. If you stay in a relationship long enough, you’re going to end up in the altar.

Perrie took another swig of the bottle as she pondered the upcoming wedding of her bestfriend. Tomorrow at two, vows will be said in front of family and friends. Tonight, there would have been bridal sleepover. It was actually happening right now. She should know, she was the one who organized it. But when the time came to actually go there, one hand on her door knob about to leave her house, it hit her. Jade was getting married. And the joy Perrie usually associated with that thought was replaced by something darker. Fear that she’s losing her. She actually laughed at first. She’s not losing Jade. Nothing will change. They’ll continue to spend time together. They are in a group, for God’s sake. Perrie tried to take a step, but her hand was still glued to the door and her foot on the floor. Her heart beating so fast, she started to feel faint. Of course things will change. When people get married, there’s like a switch that goes off. Priorities shift and that’s how it was supposed to be. Perrie felt her heart tighten as she realized that Jade will no longer be her Jade. It’s always going to be Jed this and Jed that. When they were dating, she didn’t really think about it that much since Jade and Jed were mostly apart. But now, it’s going to be different. Suddenly Perrie didn’t feel like celebrating anymore.

**Jade’s House**

“Where’s Pez?” Jade asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

“She said she was feeling sick. Told us she’d rest up tonight so that she’s good to go tomorrow,” Leigh‑Anne said before taking another sip of tea.

“She should be here,” Jade said with a pout.

“She should be there tomorrow when you walk down the aisle, babe” Jesy said as she placed her arms around Jade. “It’s going to be fine.”

“But tonight is about us before I… you know.”

Jesy looked at her friend and bandmate closely. Ever since she heard that Perrie wasn’t going to come, Jade had been sporting a frown and seems out of it. She seemed a little too affected by the absence of their friend. Jesy was always a little suspicious at those two. Their looks seems to linger a little too long and were more touchy-feely with each other. Jade had opened to her and Leigh-Anne a few years back. She knew that Jade had some feelings for Perrie but Perrie was oblivious. Oblivious of Jade’s feelings and her own. But it has been a while since she last saw something with those two and Perrie was one of Jade’s bestfriends. Jesy would have probably felt the same way if she didn’t come. So shaking her head and laughing a bit inside at her own absurdity, she led Jade at the tastefully decorated tea and biscuit table. “Come on, get one of your favorites. It’ll make you feel good. And then after that, we’ll have some games that Perrie prepared. She’d be disappointed if we don’t play them. Okay?”

Jade looked like she was about to cry but she forced a smile and nodded.

“That’s better, love.” Jesy said as she took one of the biscuits and handed it to Jade. “Eat up.”

**Perrie’s House**

It was nearly three in the morning and Perry was still going at it with the drinks. She was so drunk that it took her a solid five minutes to get to her front door when the doorbell rang. It didn’t even cross her mind that no sensible person will visit at this time. When she opened the door, she nearly dropped her drink. Standing outside was Jade, brows furrowed together, scowling at her.

“Baba!” Perrie pulled Jade into a tight hug, forgetting the drink in her hand and splashing half its content on Jade. 

“You’re not sick,” Jade angrily said as she wiggled out of Perrie’s embrace. She stepped inside and saw bottles all over the living room. “What are you doing?”

“Me? Just having a little fun,” Perrie slurred.

“You were supposed to have fun with me and the girls. You’re supposed to be there. You’re my maid of honor and my bestfriend.”

“You know,” Perrie said as she wagged her finger near Jade’s face. “I was about to head out to your house when I realized something.”

“What?”

“I realized,” Perrie paused as she drank the remaining liquid in her glass. “that I don’t want you to get married.”

“What?”

“Jade, I don’t want you to get married.”

“You’re drunk and you’re talking nonsense,” Jade said as she took the glass from Perrie’s hands. “You should go to sleep. Come on.” Jade took Perrie’s hand and led her to the bedroom. It took her longer to help Perrie change into her night clothes, remove the smudged makeup off her face, and have her lay in bed.

“Jade,” Perrie reached out for Jade’s hand and held it tightly between hers. “I’m sorry. It’s your special day and I’m ruining it for you.” Then she suddenly broke down and started crying.

Jade laid down beside Perrie and held her. “It’s okay. It’s okay,” she whispered repeatedly until she felt Perrie breathing evenly. She reluctantly got off the bed. She had to go home before anyone noticed that she’s missing. Before leaving the room, she took one last look at Perrie. Why would she say those things to her? What does it mean? But she didn’t have time to really think about these things, not when she’s getting married in a few hours.

**Jade’s House**

It was nearly ten and even without much sleep, Jade was already up and about. She had already showered and was sitting in front of her vanity as her hair is being done. She was scrolling through her phone when she caught a glimpse of Perrie in the mirror. Perrie was wearing sunglasses and mismatched sweats. She looked like she just got up in bed, threw on whatever clothes were nearest to her, and went here. “Are you feeling better?”

Perrie shrugged.  

“You should be getting ready.”

Perrie just stood there, not responding.

“Can you give us a minute?” Jade asked the hair stylist who nodded and left. When the door closed behind her, Jade turned her chair to face Perrie. “What’s going on?”

“Did you go to my house last night?” Perrie finally spoke as she looked away, avoiding Jade’s eyes.  

 “I did.”

Perrie hummed thoughtfully.

“You were so wasted.” Jade continued. “What were you thinking? You should have been here with the girls, with me.”

“Did I by any chance say anything stupid?” Perrie ignored Jade’s question.

“You told me not to get married.”

Perrie felt blood rushed to her face as she attempted an awkward laugh. “Yup, that was stupid,” Perrie said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Jade stood up and walked towards Perrie. “What’s going on with you?”

Perrie knew that life was composed of little and big moments. Little moments where you decide what to get for dinner, big moments where you decide to tell your bestfriend that maybe what you’re feeling towards her is a little more than friendly and you didn’t mean to but you have to tell her hours before her wedding.

“Perrie?”

“Jade, I’m sorry. I have to go.” Or maybe just chicken out.

“Go? Go where?” Jade crossed her arms across her chest.

“I can’t be here. My mum called me up. There was an emergency in the family and I have to go home. They’re expecting me.”

“Oh,” Jade said as she turned around. “I guess I should be used to it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Past few years, I can count the times you’d actually be there on my birthday. What’s one more special day to miss, heh?”

Perrie thought of all the excuses she used over the years, plans she made knowing it would be on Jade’s birthday. Now looking back she realized that she just didn’t want to see Jade with her man. “Yeah. I guess I haven’t been a really good friend. Well, have a wonderful day, Jade. You of all people deserve to have a happy ending,” Perrie said in whisper as she headed towards the door.  She has almost opened it fully when Jade strode towards her and slammed the door shut.

“You are not leaving.” Jade hissed. “Not on my wedding day. You’re going to freaking march down the aisle and stand by my side until the entire thing is done.”

“I said I can’t,” Perrie said as she tried to push Jade from the door.

“Yes, you are. And there is no family emergency. I called your mum last night.” Jade screamed. “Don’t lie to me.” Jade nearly stumbled when the door suddenly opened and Jesy and Leigh-Ann barged in in their pajamas.

“What the fuck is going on? We can hear you from across the hall” Jesy shouted as she looked at Jade and then at Perrie. “This is a fucking wedding. Your wedding,” she added as she pointed at Jade.

“Perrie here didn’t show up last night and now she doesn’t want to attend the wedding.”

Jesy turned towards Perrie, eyeing her angrily. “What the fuck is the matter with you? It’s your best friend’s wedding, you should be here.”

“You don’t understand, so stay out of my business.”

“It’s my business too when you’re making the bride scream and stressed on her fucking wedding day.”

“Guys, maybe we should take a little breather here,” Leigh-Anne said calmly. “Jesy you can stay here with Jade and I’ll stay with Perrie.”

“No. If she tries to run, you won’t be able to stop her.” Jesy said as she grabbed Perrie’s arm. “You stay here with Jade and I’ll go with Perrie.”

“Okay,” Leigh-Anne agreed.

“You’re not going to let her go, right?” Jade asked, hesitantly.  

“She’ll have to go over my dead body,” Jesy said firmly, nodding at Jade. She then dragged Perrie outside the house.

“You have to let me go, Jesy,” Perrie whined as she tried to wriggle out of Jesy’s hold on her.

“No, not until you calm down and tell me what is going on. Why are you acting like an arse?”

“I just don’t want to be here.”

Jesy looked at her friend closely. She reached out and took off Perrie’s sunglasses. Her eyes were red and swollen. She sighed deeply. “Don’t fucking tell me that after all these time you finally realized that you are in-love with Jade.”

“What?” Perrie started laughing awkwardly. “What the… you’re out of your mind… that’s absurd… you’re greatly mistaken… Oh God, how did you know?” Perrie flopped down on the concrete floor.

“I have this stupid sixth sense when it comes to useless things like that.” Jesy sat down beside Perrie. “It really is an inconvenient time.”

“I know,” Perrie said as she hang her head. “So so stupid. But now that I know, I just can’t stand here and watch her get married, Jesy. I can’t. I just can’t.”

“She likes you too, if that’s any consolation.”

“She does?” Perrie looked up at Jesy hopefully.

“Yeah. But she was convinced that you didn’t feel the same way and that you were in-love with Alex. So you know, she poured all her feelings towards Jed.”

“It really is too late.” Perrie laid down on the ground and shut her eyes tightly. After a few seconds, she felt Jesy lay down next to her.

*******

“Why are they on the ground?” Jade asked as she peeked through the window.

“You should continue to get ready. I’m going to call back your hair dresser.” Leigh-Anne ignored her question as she walked towards the door.

“Leigh… do you think… do you think she finally figured it out?”

Leigh-Ann stopped, plastered a smile on her face and turned to Jade. “Don’t be ridiculous. She’s probably just PMSing or something.”

“What if she did?”

“Are you going to throw away what you have with Jed for that?”

Jade looked at Perrie through the window for a second before squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath. “Of course not. The wedding is pushing through.” She sat down in front of her vanity. “I’d like to have my hair done, please.”

After calling back the hairdresser and Jade’s mum, Leigh-Anne walked over outside where Jesy and Perrie were still laying. She sat down on Perrie’s other side and laid down next to her. “She’s calm and getting ready.”

“I just know she’ll look amazing.” Perrie said without opening her eyes. “She always does.”  She added with a sigh.

“We’ll be there by your side, Pez. You’ll get through this.” Leigh-Anne said as she reached out for Perrie’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

“We got you,” Jesy said on the other side.

It was half past noon when the bridal entourage was called in as there will be photos before the ceremony. Jade smiled as one by one they trooped in. She counted seven and her smile waivered. Then after a few seconds, Perrie entered the room, dressed elegantly and looking so unlike the mess she was a few hours ago. They locked eyes and Perrie mouthed an apology. Jade was about to walk towards her but then the photographer started issuing directions to them. They didn’t have enough time, so they had to move quickly to get enough shots. It was only when they were waiting for the cars to take them to church when Jade and Perrie had a moment to talk.

“Sorry, babe. Just had a touch of madness. But everything is fine now.” Perrie then turned to face Jade directly. “You look like a princess.”

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Jade said as she stared back.                                                                                          

“Girls, staring is reserved to the bride and groom only.” Jesy said as she inserted herself between the two after she saw them looking at each other intently. Both turned their heads away quickly and Perrie hastily stepped away.

Jesy stood guard as people started leaving for the church. She and Jade both watched as Perrie and Leigh-Anne entered one of the car.  

“I was right, wasn’t I?” Jade spoke up.

“Doesn’t matter, Jade. You’re getting married today. That’s it. No more talk of this nonsense.”

**At the Church**

Jade stood outside the church’s door, waiting for it to open when Perrie came out.

“What are you doing?”

“My maid of honor duties,” Perrie said as she walked behind Jade and checked her train. Bending down every now and then to straighten some of the fabric.

“You don’t need to do that,” Jade said as she stared ahead. “There are people who’ll help.” She then nearly jumped when Perrie suddenly popped up beside her.

“As your maid of honor and bestfriend, it is my responsibility to ---.” Perrie stopped talking when she felt Jade clasp her hand tightly. She glanced towards her and saw she was still looking forward. “Don’t Jade.” Jade only held her tighter.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Jade said in a low voice.

“You know, it’s normal.” Perrie said in an unusually high voice. “Wedding jitters. But once you see Jed, you’ll know that you’re making the right choice.”

“It’s you.” Jade turned her towards Perrie, her eyes pleading. “It’s you I want.”

“Don’t Jade…” Perrie tried to pull her hand away again.

“Tell me that you don’t want me and I’ll march up that aisle and say my vows and live my happily ever after. I won’t ever mention this again. Just tell me.”

Perrie closed her eyes as hundreds of reasons floated through her mind telling her why it was a bad idea to give in and only one telling her why she should. But in the end, she knew she had no choice. She’s going to regret it forever if she let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Just got into Little Mix recently and was inspired to write this little bit. I know they're just friends so this is all just for fun. This Little Mix fic is probably a one time deal. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
